


The Honeymoon

by LadyLoki80



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a magical wedding, the honeymoon is finally here. Time to turn up the heat....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon

He carried you into the bedroom of your honeymoon suite. You couldn’t believe it, not even 12 hours ago, you officially became Mrs. Thomas Hiddleston. He kisses you softly as he lays you on the bed.

“I love you Mrs. Hiddleston” he whispers in your ear as he begins to trail kisses down your neck.

“Mmmm, I love you more Mr. Hiddleston” you say, savoring the feeling of his lips on your skin.

“Darling, what do you say we spice things up a bit?” he asks as he removes his shirt and tie.

“What did you have in mind?” you ask biting your lip.

“No, no, no darling. I’m afraid I can’t tell you, you’ll just have to trust me” he says with a wink.

“OK my love, I trust you”.

He helps you sit up and begins to, ever so slowly, undress you. He gently pushes the lace strap of your bra off of your shoulders, nibbling your soft skin as he does. You glance up at him with lust in your eyes. You take in the delicious sight of him, his washboard abs, his broad shoulders, his muscular arms, the way his pants hang loosely on his hips. It takes every ounce of willpower you have not to pounce on him right then and there.

He moves behind you on the bed. His hands graze over your breasts as he sinks his teeth into your neck causing you to cry out in pleasure. 

“Do you trust me darling?” he asks again as he slips his silk tie over your eyes and ties it.

“Yes sweetheart” you say, your desire for him kicking in to overdrive.

“Ok, then lay back and enjoy my love”.

Your heart races as you feel him get up off of the bed. You listen intently trying to figure out what he’s doing. You feel a soft brush against your skin, it feels like a paintbrush. He runs the brush over your pussy lips causing you to inhale sharply. You have never felt more erotic in your whole life. 

“How does that feel?” he asks huskily.

“Unbelievable!” you say breathlessly.

“Good. Open your mouth sweetheart”.

You do as he says. You taste the cool vanilla yogurt and the plump, sweet strawberry on your tongue. You never tasted anything so delicious before.

“I know how much you love strawberries” he says as he continues to sensually feed you. 

You suck the remaining vanilla yogurt from his fingers. You whimper slightly as he removes them from your mouth. You bite your lower lip in anticipation as you await what will happen next.

You feel the brush again, this time its on your breasts. But there’s something different this time. The brush has something slick on it but you can’t figure out what it is.

“Don’t worry love, it’s just chocolate” Tom reassures you.

He continues to run the brush over your breasts and up towards your neck. He then leans forward and licks up the chocolate that he painted your body with. He runs his tongue over your nipples, circling them and then biting down. You moan his name as your orgasm washes over you. You hear his throaty laugh as he licks up the rest of the chocolate.

“Someone is enjoying themselves” he says.

“Darling, this is amazing” you sigh.

You feel his weight shift off of the bed again. You hear him unzip his pants and become instantly wet again knowing what’s about to happen. He climbs back on top of you and he teases your opening with his rock hard cock.

“Nice and wet for me I see”.

“Please, Tom, I need you inside of me”.

He runs his hands up your sides and removes your blindfold. He kisses you deeply and passionately as he pushes himself deep inside of you. You wrap your legs around his waist as he thrusts harder and harder.

“Oh Tom!! Baby this feels so good, please don’t stop!!”

“Cum for me darling, I want to hear you cum!!”

You scream his name to the heavens as you ride the wave of your release. He lets out an animalistic cry as he spills his seed deep inside of you. As you both come down from the high, you kiss each other over and over, your hands intertwining.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself my love” Tom says as he nuzzles your neck.

“I sure did baby” you say as you flip him over and climb on top of him “now it’s my turn to please you”.


End file.
